The Secret Keeper
by lostadventure
Summary: Cassia Jackson gets a letter from Hogwarts on her 11th birthday. During the sorting hat ceremony, she finds out that she has a twin brother named Scorpius Malfoy. Four years later, during their fourth year, Cassia enters the Tri Wizard tournament, but she's not alone. James and Albus Potter are right beside her. Could this be her chance to change the Malfoy family name?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I get a toad in the face

My mum called downstairs for breakfast. "I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled down to her. I quickly changed out of my sleeping clothes and ran downstairs. I grabbed the mail and went through what was left on the doorstep. My new Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book was in and I was still excited to see it even though I've read it about a million times. When I reached a very thick letter, I turned it over to see who it was from. I gasped and dropped the letter, letting it slip through my fingers.

I hand gotten my very first Hogwarts letter! I quickly picked it up and, carrying the other four letters, walked into the kitchen an as down in my seat at the table. "What's that, honey?" my mum asked from the sink. "A Hogwarts letter," I replied cautiously. My family thought Harry Potter was a joke and thought I was mental for believing in magic. The words running through my head was something Hagrid told Harry the first time they met, "ever had somethin' happin' to yeh? Somethin' yeh can't explain?" That had happened to me plenty of times. I was ripped away from my thoughts as my mother let the pan in her hands fall to the ground. I watched her curiously as she ran up the stairs. My older brother Jacob sat down next to me just as she disappeared into her room. "What's that you got there, Cass?" he asked.

Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Cassia, but everybody calls me Cass or Cassia. I'm 11 years old and I live in London, England.

"A Hogwarts letter . . ." I breathed, still running my hand over the smooth surface of the envelope, not daring to open it. He snatched it from my hands and then my father ran down the stairs and snatched it from him. I looked up at them confused. "What's the matter?" I asked, not knowing what everybody was making a big deal about. My parents ignored me and kept talking under their breaths. " . . . We can't send her! She doesn't even know who her real parent are, how will she understand it all?" I overheard my mother whisper to my father. "I know that but she doesn't." my father said. I was adopted? "What don't I know?!" I yelled, sick of the whispering. "Nothing, honey. We have some news for you, though." my father said, sitting down across from me and my mother sitting between him and Jacob. "We can't afford to send you to Hogwarts. I'm sorry." my mother said, reaching for my hand from he seat across the table. "No you're not!" I yelled, standing up quickly. "You all thought Harry Potter was stupid an now you're telling me I can't go to the place where I won't be called a freak every day, where people won't be scared of me for my /unique/ talents." "It's your birthday, you should not be stressing out over this. I know! Lets go shopping!" my mother grabbed m hand and pulled me out to the car. Jacob groaned and followed he and my father followed him. Little did I know that this little trip would change /everything/.

It was inside the market that I remembered that it was also Harry Potter's birthday. I smiled to myself and pulled out Deathly Hallows, which had come in the mail that morning. I flipped through the page and then opened up to the first page and began reading. It was when Jacob poked me that I was torn away from my book. "Cassie, don't you think that guy is dressed awfully strange?" I looked up as to where he was pointing. Without seeing his face; I immediately knew who he was and who the boys next to him were as well. I broke off at a run, and followed them down the alley to the brick wall. Harry spoke to his sons about Diagon Alley and all the fun things about it. I slipped through afte them, letting the wall close behind me. I pushed my way through the crowd, starting to form around Harry. I made it to the doorway of the shop and pushed it open, feeling the wonderful breeze and smells of Diagon Alley. I went to Gringotts first and exchanged all the money in my wallet for nuts, sickles and galleons. I had about 700 galleons, 67 nuts, and 43 sickles all together. I went to get my robes and then my cauldron. After that I headed on to find the other things I needed. The last things on my list were a pet and my wand. I ran over to Ollivander's and took a picture, capturing the perfect moment. Walking into the shop, I waved my hand in front of my nose, sniffing up the dust particles. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Mr. Ollivander came out from behind a shelf. "Ah, hello. Wait one moment please." He came back and handed me a wand like it was the most precious thing in the world and to me, it was. I took it confidently and waved it. Immediately, red and green sparks flew out of it. I had my wand. "The wand chooses the wizard." I muttered under my breath. "Exactly. Your wand is 12 inches ivory wood with a unicorn's tail as a core." I paid him the seven galleons required and went to the pet shop where I went straight past the toads and to the cats. I purchased a ginger cat and named him Stanley. It just seemed appropriate. I was walking towards the door when somebody bumped into me, knocking me into the toads. I peeled one off my face as a girl helped me up. "Oh my god, I am so sorry about that." I looked up and gasped -

"Y-you're Rose Weasley!" she gave me a confused look and nodded. She apologized again for bumping into me. "It's all right. I wasn't paying attention anyways. Are you getting a pet?" I asked besides the fact that my brain was still stuck in the fact that I was going to Hogwarts, I was a witch, I was in Diagon Alley and I had just bumped into Rose Weasley. This day could not get any better. "No, just looking. I don't have the money for it right now." she said, nodding towards the sign that showed how much the pets were. I nodded and then said, "I've got to go. I hope to see you in the train!" I picked up my kitten and ran back the way I came, slipping through the brick wall again, knowing my family would wonder where I was. "What's all that you got there?" My father asked, when Jacob nudged him and pointed at my cauldron where I had put everything except my kitten. "My Hogwarts things. I'm going to need them for tomorrow." I shrugged it off as my mother stared at me with rage. "Cassia! We do not talk like that in this family!" I shrugged again and walked of to the car lleaving all three of them stunned. I probably could have gotten a broom while I was in Diagon Alley, but first years weren't allowed brooms yet. I was devising a plan as I pet Stanley when the rest of my family entered the car and slammed the doors. All three of them looked at me with cold-hard faces and then turned away like they had already decided that they disowned me.


	2. Chapter 2

-Prologue Chapter 2

i find my best friends. . . and a mystery?

I woke up quite early the next morning, packed my trunk and then quietly climbed out the window of my bedroom. I held my wand tightly as I carefully levitated my trunk as I slid down the roof and landed on the ground, my trunk falling beside me. A tear escaped my eye as I looked back at the house I had once called home. I didn't worry about where I would go for the summer holidays, but I would figure it out. It was 5 a.m. and it was a long walk to the station. after an hour of walking, I sat on the curb of the street and rested my aching feet. Quickly, the Knight Bus arrived and I got on board withiut a word. "Where to, miss?" Stan Shunpike asked. "King's Cross station please." I sat down on an empty bed and waited until the ride was over. I got off at the station and entered the platform, finding an empty compartment and sitting in it. i put my trunk above the seat and then tapped my fingers on my knees waiting for the train to start moving when a boy a year older than me sat across from me. "Hi, I'm James, hope you don't mind if i sit?" I shook my head. "Nice to meet you, I'm Cassia." he stuck out his hand and i shook it. i was practically squealing on the inside. I had my copy of Deathly Hallows in my trunk but since i had already read the book a million times, i knew who was part of the second generation. Just then, Rose and Albus entered and sat with us too. "Cassia, this is Rose, my cousin and Albus, my brother." James said pionting at the two of them. i waved slightly. "Have we met?" Rose asked, looking at me curiously. i nodded and then said, "Yes, at the pet shop in Diagon Alley." thetrain surged forward and all four of us waved out the window. Waving back at us were my 3 favorite heroes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. i was practically dying inside. "I can't belive I'm really here. . ." i whispered under my breath. "What do you mean?" Albus asked, watching me curiously. "Oh, i- uh. . . My parents didn't want me to come. It's all very complicated. They're muggles and apparently not my parents but they know of magic." James nodded like he understood. "Guys, Teddy was snogging Victoire." Rose gasped. "No way!" she yelled. i tried to look confused but couldn't. Albus made a face that showed he was grossed out and i laughed. "Perfect timing Al." i laughed harder and waited for the trolly to come around. "Anything from the trolly dears?" the cart lady asked. "I'll take 5 chocolate frogs, 4 packages of Every flavor beans, and a bottle of butterbeer if you have any please." i said, oassing the money to the lady and she passed me my things. the other three got their things as well and then Scorpius Malfoy walked up to the door of the compartment. "Can i join you guys?" he asked quietly. Whoever his mother is, she must've been really good at raising children because even though he lookee like a mini Draco, he was nothing like his father. i nodded and he sat down next to James. "What houses do you guys expect to be in?" i asked, trying to start a conversation. "Well, I'm already in Gryffindor." James said happily. Albus looked like he was about to puke. "Al, you okay?" he shook his head and doubled over. i quietly patted his shoulder. "I'm just scared that'll be put in Slytherin." Scorpious seemed taken aback at this but he shrugged it off. "Don't worry, you won' t. if any of us get put in seperate houses, we just have to look out for each other no matter what." I said, trying to comfort him. the other three nodded and Al sat up straight. "you're right." "plus the hat takes in your choice as well." i added. Al nodded and sat back in my seat. "Well, personally i' m hoping for Gryffindor." Rose said. at that moment, i was pretty sure Scorpius was rethinking sitting with us. "i want to be in Slytherin. my father was and you could say my mother was as well. im not really positive. She kind of had special privelages." I nodded but didn't know who his mother was. I'd just have to look into it.

It was time to try on the sorting hat. I was anxious. If the hat took in my opinion, could that mean that I could be in the house of my choice? I knew it could. When my name was called, Al patted my shoulder and I smiled back at him. I walked up and sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall putting the hat on my head and I closed my eyes tightly. "Would be wonderful in all houses... Cunning like her father... Sweet and brave like her mother...smart like both... Now between Slytherin and Gryffindor. . ." I was shaking so violently, I wondered if anybody could see it. . . "Please oh please not Slytherin" I muttered in my head. "Not Slytherin? Well then, better be . . . . GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled this last part and my eyes shot open. I hopped off the stool and instantly ran to my friends who were already sitting at our table . . . Well, most of them anyways. It was now Scorpious's turn to try on the hat. Everybody in the hall gasped when his name was called. "Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor McGonagall had called. Scorpius walked up and sat on the stool. I started wondering what his parents would think if he was put in a different house rather than Slytherin. For some reason, the world seemed retched away from me when the hat was put on his head.

I could hear every word, just like the hat was on me. "Ah. Another Malfoy. Just like your sister. Smart and brave and kind like your mother. Cunning like your father... Certainly has the Malfoy bloodline. . . SLYTHERIN!" The hat was taken off his head and i was back in reality. Albus, Rose and James were giving me curious looks. "Cass, you ok?" James asked. "Yeah . . . I've got to talk to Scorpius though..." "After the feast, for now, enjoy it!" Rose said, digging into the food that had now appeared. I wondered if she had Ron's appetite. "Hey, Rosie . . .?" She looked up at me, annoyed. "Humph?" She said through her mouthful of food which I took as 'what?' "Do you have your mother's appetite, or your father's?" James and Al snorted and food had actually come out of James' nose. "Obviously she has Uncle Ron's appetite. No doubt about that." Al said, wiping his mouth but still laughing. I joined in with them and Rose shot glares at the three of us but then she joined in. Teddy Lupin, being his father's son, shot us questioning looks but we kept laughing until Victoire got his attention again. I wondered how things had went for him. He was 10 when he had entered Hogwarts, younger than most children and that was all she knew, besides the fact that he and Victoire were together. Once the Great Hall cleared out, Scorpius motioned for me to come talk to him. "Cassia," "I know what the hat said. I heard it." "I heard what it said when it was on your head." I gasped, completely confused. I remembered reading something that if two powerful wizards had kids together and ended up having twins, the kids would have some sort of mind connection. . . "Scorpius, we're twins!" I yelled, quickly hugging my brother. He hugged me back but not as happily. His breath was short and his heart was beating very fast. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling away from him. "N-nothing. I'm just surprised. I saw a picture of my mother a couple weeks ago with two children when she was in the hospital. I recognized one of them was me and now I realize the other was you. You _have_ to come home with me for the holidays." I nodded vigorously. I didn't think my parents would welcome me home since I snuck out and practically ran away. then we joined hands and we walked to the staircase together. James, Rose and Al were waiting for me - er us - and we walked straight up to them. James gave Scorpius an unpleasant look and I snapped my fingers in his face. "James. Are you listening or giving my brother unpleasant looks?" Rosie gasped. "Your brother?! But you guys are in different houses!" "Just because we're in different houses does not mean that we're not siblings. Scorpius, I'll talk to you tomorrow, k?"My brother nodded and went to his common room as I went to mine with my 3 best friends. It stunk not having my brother in the same house as me. I slumped into a chair in the fireplace feeling that I had been in that position before. I guess I had imagined it so vividly that I didn't realize how real it was now that I was there. I remembered all of the Christmases in the common room and all of the parties held for the Quidditch team which made me remember. . . "So, James. have you thought about trying out for the Quidditch team? Ya know, you're a natural-born flyer. Your mum was a chaser and your dad was a seeker. You and Al are kinda legacies." James shrugged. "Yeah, it would be cool to be on the team. I just don't want to live in my dad's shadow." I knew way too much about that. I rolled my eyes. "Your father was the youngest seeker in a century. First year when he joined, ask nearly-headless Nick, he was there." "You sound like Hermione." Neville Longbottom said from behind us. I turned to face him and a large grin grew across my face. "Hello Rosie, James, Al. And Cassia, am I correct?" I nodded. I always had a strong pride in Neville for some reason. I knew he was going to do great things and he did. "You three enjoying your first day at Hogwarts?" Neville asked. "Yes Uncle Neville, thank you. How's Aunt Luna doing? Is she well?" Rosie asked. Neville nodded. "She's doing fine. Thanks for asking Rosie. And congrats to the three of you for getting into Gryffindor. I know you'll do great." He smiled at us again and then left.

I had fallen asleep while trying to braid itsy-bitsy pieces of Al's hair. His head was in my lap and I didn't want to wake him so I picked his head up and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

As I entered the Great Hall, all of the houses watched as I walked to my three best friends. "Why's everybody staring at me?" I asked Rosie, completely unsure of what was going on. Was my hair a mess? Was it a big puffball. "Scorpius got a howler. . . Except it wasn't addressed to him. . ." Rosie said, looking at Scorpius. I had finally noticed my brother in a state and panic. As quick as I was, I was at his side in a matter of seconds. "What did the howler say?" I asked quietly, looking at the other letters in front of him. He was so frozen he couldn't speak. None of the teachers were there and I felt like the howler had something to do with it. I pulled Scorpius with me and sat with Rosie, Al and James again. "Guys, what did the howler say and who was it addressed to?" "The howler was addressed to you, but Scorpius got it instead. I can make a replay of it." James suggested and I nodded. "Eh, what harm can it do." Little did I know that it could do a lot of harm. "CASSIA MARIE JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT AND- AND DISOBEY YOUR FATHER AND I LIKE THAT. YOUR BROTHER WAS HAVING A FIT THE NEXT MORNING WHEN HE SAW YOU WEREN'T IN YOUR ROOM. YOUR FATHER IS COMING TO GET YOU IMMEDIATELY. DO. NOT. MOVE." The replay ended and I stared in horror. My father was coming to pick me up from Hogwarts. I was leaving. "No. I'm not leaving I refuse. He can't take me away from here. Never will be able to." I crossed my arms. I had found friends who were just like me, I had a twin brother and I wasn't going to be separated from him again. I stormed out and walked to the main gates, my best friends on my tail and the whole rest of the school after that. I waited for my father and eventually got tired of waiting so I laid down and rested my head against the cold pavement. "Cassia. I hope you have your trunk ready, because we're leaving." my father said, pulling my arm so I was standing. "You can't take me away from here." I said, courage running through me. I had always been an obedient child, letting people walk all over me. But it was time I stood up for myself. Maybe it was because I had some thing to stand up for. "Excuse me?" he said, turning around and facing me. "You heard me. I'm not leaving. I've got friends here. I found my long lost twin brother. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if I got a spot on the Quidditch team! I'm not leaving. I finally have a life outside of your pathetic little muggle house. If you even remember raising me, you know I've got a pure heart and I stick to what I believe in, what I want. This is what I want. Something a muggle house could never provide me. I don't care if I lose my room because I'm never going back so you can get back in that car of yours and leave." The man in front of me stared in awe and shock and then he was livid. I rolled my eyes. The whole school started to chant my name, led by Rose, Al, James and Scorpius. My father grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the car but Rosie threw me my wand and I caught it, shooting a disarming spell at my father. "You, mum and Jacob all wanted to disown me two days ago, well now I'm disowning you guys. I'm not part of your family anymore. Now you can have the perfect little family you've always wanted-" I started but cut myself short when I saw my older brother crying in the car. Yes, Jacob was crying. Why? I had no idea. I don't think I wanted to find out either. Maybe Because he was losing his sister. I rolled down the window with the touch of my wand and hugged him then turned away. I couldn't bear to stand seeing him like this. I walked back to my friends. Al patted my shoulder and Rosie pulled me into a hug. James looked like he was about to hurt somebody. "Come back here again and I'll -" "James!" I quickly covered his mouth. "Bite me and I'll bite you back. But don't talk to a grown man like that. Especially not that man." He gave me a confused look and I pulled my hands off of his mouth. "Fine, but if he does try to come back here, there will be consequences." he muttered, sighing. I giggled. Oh, this was going to be an interesting year. My father opened the door to the car. "You've made your choice, Cassie. Just know that you always have a home to come back to." My father smiled at me sadly and then climbed in and drove off. The one look I could not tear from my memories was the sad one my father gave me and the sight of Jacob crying. . . That had torn me to shreds. All I could do was turn and run. Run away from the crowd and all the people who had just witnessed my refusal to return "home." The word sounded foreign on my tongue. I ran away as far as my legs would take me and then I stopped by the kitchen and noticed a doorway appear. It seemed so familiar, but where had I seen it? There was a password required to enter. It looked like a private and secret room, what else would I do except try a million passwords. Strangely, the first password I said , lemondrops, worked! I walked in tears still blurring my vision and as I wiped them away, I noticed the decoration of the room. I had been there before, but when? I remembered Scorpius saying something about our mother having special privileges. I laid down on the comfy soft bed that must've been at least ten years old. The room went straight into the kitchen. I think I might like it here.

James' POV:

Al, Rosie and I searched the castle everywhere for Cassia, but she was nowhere to be found. I even checked my dad's secret map of the castle. Nowheres. After walking by the kitchens for the millionth time, Cassia finally appeared she was wiping her eyes and I immediately ran to her side. "Cass, what's wrong?" What's wrong? Was I honestly that stupid?! Her adoptive father tried to take her away from the school she loved, that's what's wrong! Gosh, I'm an idiot. I mentally facepalmed myself and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Nobody should cry on their first day. . ." I whispered into her ear. "James! You found her! Cass, we thought you went after your dad!" Al said, running up to us. Cassia gave him a small smile. "Nope, I'm still here. How 'bout we all go to the coutryards, it's supposed to be a great view if the sky." Rosie said and I shrugged, letting my arm drop to my side. Cassia put one arm around me, the other around Rosie and Rosie put her arm around Al. "To the courtyard." The four of us walked and talked for hours sitting in the courtyard until the break of dawn the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**4 YEARS LATER**

Chapter 3

Tri-Wizard Tournament

James and Al were already writing their names on a piece of paper. Rosie and I ran over quickly and grabbed the slips away. "No way in hell are we going to let you guys enter for a death trap." I said, looking both of them in the eye. James had a smirk on his face. "Go tell that to Scorpius." I whipped around and ran over to my brother, blocking him from entering his name. "Cass, move out of the way." he said, pushing me aside. "Scorp, I can't let you enter." "But if I win, dad will be proud of me." he whispered. "He already is, sweetheart." I opened my mouth to say something, but that was definitely not my voice. Behind him was a woman that looked just like . . . me. I stared as Scorpius ran an hugged the woman. "Mom; what're you doing here?!" "I'm a teacher. Remember I got that new job over the summer?" Scorpius nodded and I stared in shock. This was my mother. The woman who could've raised me. "Alex! Welcome home." Professor McGonagall ran and hugged my mother (i thought she was too old for running? huh, who knew?) I was still in shock. "M-mom?" I choked out. My mother nodded and fell to her knees in front of me. "Yes, Cassia. It's me. Cassia, I'm so so sorry for sending you away. I never wanted to. Your father didn't want to, but we had to." A tear fell down her face. I hugged her. "I don't care. You're here now. That's all that matters." she smiled. "You're more like me than just your looks. Come with me, I believe you found my old room." She stood up and took my hand, pulling me along with her to the room I found earlier. "This was your /room/?" She nodded. "I was . . . unlike all the other students. I grew up in this room, took my first steps. As a baby, I ran around the castle during the summer holidays." She brushed her hand along the fireplace mantle. "So many good memories with your father in here." she sighed an sat on the bed. "Still as comfy as ever." I laughed an sat next to her. "I've got a question." "Shoot." "Who were your parents if you grew up in this room." "My father was Severus Snape, but before I knew that, I called him Uncle Snape or Uncle. I never found out my mother though. She died in child birth with me. I was lucky I survived." she sighed again and pulled me in a hug. "I don't know how many times I can say this. I'm so sorry. I felt so guilty giving you to that muggle family. I regretted it afterwards too. Dra- your father cried and locked himself in the room for the rest of the day. I know that if you don't want to you don't have to, but Scorpius and I are going back for the holidays. Will you join us?" I nodded vigorously. "Yes. Okay, we're going to surprise your father at the station, okay? Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!" I laughed. I truly was a mini her. "Okay." We went back out to the Great Hall after talking for a little bit and then we split and she went to go to talk with Scorpius. "Cass, was that your mom?" Al asked and I nodded. "Yeah." I smiled at the woman who was my mother. I was so much like her. Her eyes, her features. The only thing that was different was my shade of brown hair. Hers was darker than mine. "She's the DADA teacher this year." Rose informed us. I nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna have fun in that class!" I exclaimed. "C'mon guys, lets go back to the common room." James said.

People were entering their names that day. It was the hour before dinner. There were bleachers now, for the day an it was practically packed. I wrote my name in a piece of paper and was waiting for Scorpius, James, Albus and Rose to arrive. My legs were shaking badly until I saw Victor Krum's son Patrick smile and wink at me as he placed his name in the goblet. I smiled back at him an then my friends came in. "You guys ready?" I asked confidently. All three boys nodded. Rose handed me a glass of Butterbeer. "To us." I clanked cups with the three of them, linking arms with Scorpius and taking a sip of the drink before hopping down into the cup circle with the 3 of them. At the same time, we dropped our names into the cup. "Well now all we have to do is wait." Rose said, hopeful none of us got picked.

Eventually, the tables were back and the bleachers were pushed against the side walls. "Time to pick our champions!" McGonagall yelled over the noise and immediately went silent. The cup spit out a piece of paper. "The Durmstrang champion, Patrick Krum!" Patrick shook hands with McGonagall and then stood at the front of the room. He smiled at me again and I smiled back. Another paper flew out. "The Beauxbaton champion is. . . Violet Delacour!" That must've been Fleur's sister Gabriel's daughter. One last paper flew out. "And the Hogwarts champion is . . ." she paused for effect, either that or she couldn't read. "Cassia Malfoy." My eyes popped and then I stood up and walked across the room, shook hands with the headmistress and stood by the other champions. McGonagall watched the goblet closely an sure enough another slip of paper came out. "And another Hogwarts champion has been chosen! James Potter." Rose had to shove him up to get him moving. "James! Go!" And that was when the goblet burst again. My mother caught the slip. "Albus Potter." she read aloud. No. This could not be happening. Not all three of us. 5 champions?! The two brothers walked up confidently together and retrieved their slips of paper. When they reached me, I grabbed both of their hands for reassurance. This was one heck of a day. "We now have our champions!" The crowd went silent. "I know this is more than you expected but rules are rules and they must all compete. Good luck to all of you. You will find out the challenge soon enough." The three of us walked back to Rose. "Guys, we are completely crazy for entering this thing." Al said. "Do you regret it?" Scorpius asked, joining us. "Are you kidding?! Not at all! This is going to be awesome!" James said, excitedly. My mother quickly joined us and patted my shoulder. "Good luck, sweetheart." She left without a word after that. All four of them stared at me. "Okay, we have to win this thing. I've already checked the cup to see if it's a portkey and it's not so we don't have to worry about the end challenge, just worry about the first." I said, explaining our situation. It was off to bed for all of us, even though we couldn't go to sleep. Rose, Al, James and I just sat on the couch in front of the fireplace the whole time worrying about what would happen. At one point, I was so tired that I broke down and cried into James' shoulder. That's how bad It was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Challenge (November)

I awoke the next morning with a blotchy face. I shrieked in horror and ran to the dorm bathroom to clean up. I came back feeling refreshed and the other three were waiting for me. "What were you doing in there?!" Al asked. "Freshening up."I said. "I'll never understand." James shook his head. Rose pushed her cousins forward and said, "We'll meet you guys in the Great Hall. I have to talk to Cassia, /alone/." James gave a a concerned look and I smiled at him pushing him and Al out the door. I then turned to Rose who explained everything. "McGonagall came to me this morning and told me the first challenge." I stared at her in shock and then urged her to go on. "It's about testing your quick decisions and bravery. You're going into the dark forest. You must befriend or face any of the creatures you encounter like the centaurs for example." I nodded again and we walked to breakfast in silence where we sat with the boys. Patrick Krum came and sat next to me, (against James' will, might I add) and we talked about the different things we were learning and about our father's pasts an it was an overall great conversation. Rose and Al were talking about what he might encounter in the forest and James was playing with his food. What were we going to do for this thing if we could not help eachother?

Soon enough, it was the first challenge and you could expect how jumpy I was. There was a tent set up just outside the forest. How was I going to do this? Stick with James and hope for the best. At the sound of the cannon all five of us ran into the forest. They said that we had to collect a prize from one of our encounters. What did that mean? I split up from James after a while of just aimlessly running around. That's when I accidentally bumped into a centaur. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." I said quickly. The centaur was not mad. "Please, do not worry. I am a friend to all. Come with me." He held out his hand and I took it as he led me through the forest. When we got to our destination, I saw Scorpius tied up against a tree. "Crap." I muttered. Centaurs and spiders came out from behind trees and -what else was I supposed to do?- I shot spells at them, not to hurt them but to make them retreat. Eventually they did and ran to my brother, untied him and then we ran out of the forest together. I was the first one out. I scanned the crowd for Rose but she wasn't there. That's when it hit me. She must've been a prize for either James or Albus. A minute later, James came out, hauling his cousin Victoire with him. After that, Patrick came out with what looked like his best friend and then Albus came out with Rose, who was smiling brightly and the last was Violet with -no one. She was crying hopelessly. "I-I couldn't find her. She's lost. Gone." She was in a fit. I looked at James and then at Al. We knew what we had to do. We ran back into the forest to look for Violet's sister. Sure we knew it was stupid, but nobody knew what was in there exactly. Of course we found her easily but getting her out was the hard part. Together, the three of us decided a plan. James was the distraction an if that didn't work, Al was the second distraction. When this started, I was to run to the tree, untie the Delacour girl and then grab the two boys and run with the girl as well. We nodded and split up to face the one and only troll.

Violet's sister looked like she was about to faint. The troll was distracted easily and we got out of there pretty quick. We ran out of the forest for the second time, and came out to cheers, whistles and hugs. Violet kissed James and Al's cheeks and gave me a big hug, pulling her sister along. The boys were star-struck. They clearly didn't realize that they were third or fourth cousins with Violet. I laughed at the thought. Scorpius hugged me and so did my mother. I had gotten first place, James second, Al third, Patrick fourth and Violet fifth. Next thing to master would be dancing, because the Yule Ball was coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How to handle Defense class when you mother's the teacher.

Before entering the DADA classroom, Scorpius and I looked at each other and nodded, walking in. It was a scary thought to have your mother as a teacher, always praising you, watching you, being teachers pet. . . Not with my mother. Sure she complimented us, but she did none of those things. I guess she knew we were capable of it. I smiled and sat in my seat next to Rose. "Hello class. My name is Alexandra Malfoy, but you can call me Professor Malfoy." I watched my mother shiver at that. "Never mind, that sounded so much better in my head. Call me Alex instead. I want to be your friend, get to know you a little. I don't bite, I promise." She glanced around the room and so did I. There were a few Slytherins snickering. "Ah, I see we have a couple of jokesters in our class. . ." My mother walked to the back of the room and Scorpuis and I exchanged looks. I wanted to watch and see what happened but Scorpius looked scared out of his seat. I gave him a confused look and returned my attention to my mother. She was picking up an origami swan. She cringed as she opened it. "Very nice drawing, boys. You're excellent artists. But next time save your drawings for art class." My mother threw the paper in the trash, obviously upset. Scorpius looked like he was expecting her to burst into confetti any second. I laughed an Rose nudged me. "Today we will be learning about dragons. They are terribly misunderstood creatures who are treated horribly in captivity but are carefree in the wild and their natural habitat. I will pass around gloves in a minute but I need to explain first. In this bag," she held up a bag which was squirming and shaking, "are miniature palm-sized dragons. You will each reach into the bag and pick one out without looking. The first thing you must do is research your dragon, because I will not tell you. You will be taking care of these for the next couple months and then I am having a friend bring in a real dragon from Romania to show you all." Rose and Al exchanged excited looks because they knew who was coming in, and so did I. Charlie was brining a dragon to Hogwarts. Gloves were passed around and I was the first to reach into the bag to pull out a mini-dragon. The one I pulled out was the horntail. Yay. I groaned. I knew about this dragon. It shot fire from its mouth to protect itself. Was my mother giving me a clue? Was the second challenge about fire? They hadn't told us a thing yet.

In the library, I felt like Hermione. I had about 20 books in front of me, all on Horntails. James kept poking me. "Cass. . . Cass. . . Cass . . . CASSIA!" he yelled finally. I was shaken awake. "I'm up! What do you want?" He looked at me with a mock hurt expression. "Oh, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked, looking at me with a hopeful expression. Before that I had never known how handsome he was. How much he looked like Harry and had the same green eyes. "I'd love to, James." He smiled at me. "Great. Dress pretty, we'll be the talk of the school when we enter the ball. Because we're champions." I nodded and went back to my research. After another hour of boring studying, James pulled me along with him to the Great Hall. Dress pretty? Now I will need a dress. The ball was during the holidays which my mother hadn't planned on. I rolled my eyes. Great. If I knew anything about Draco Malfoy, he loved to surprise people. He would probably surprise Mum and the surprise me and Scorp. I laughed and entered the Great Hall, sitting down next to Rose and James. The champions were called up for a special meeting after dinner and James, Al and I all went up together. "In the second challenge, you must search the school for the room of requirement. When you find it, think about hiding something or finding something. There will be a chest full of valuables. Choose wisely and your item may lead you to a clue of the next challenge. You will have one hour." McGonagall said. I gaped at her. "Really?" James asked without thinking, completely stumped. I was the only person who knew. "I can show you." I whispered to him sweetly. He looked at me with an expression of surprise on his face. I took his hand and led him down the hallways of the school. He looked like he was trying to memorize the route and figure out where he was going. We weren't walking swiftly, but not quick enough that people started to notice our holding hands. I dropped his hand quickly and paused a moment for him to catch up and then we kept walking. Eventually we made it and I told him to close his eyes and think of something. Something he needed. He shut his eyes tightly and put on his thinking face. I giggled and he gripped my hand. Suddenly, a door appeared and he opened it for me. I walked through and looked around the room. Inside was a Buffett full of delicious sweets. I stared in delight. "Looks yummy!" I exclaimed, surprised he came up with the idea. We sat in silence for a minute and then i was the first to speak. "James, why did you ask me to be your date to the ball?" he shrugged. "You were the girl i really wanted to go with simple as that." Music started to play and he held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded and got up, dancing with him. I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment. He smile and kissed my forehead. Were we already in that stage of friendship? I wasn't sure if i was ready for the protective-bestfriend role yet. I shrugged and we danced. It was - exciting, to be James's bestfriend. There eas pros and cons to it though. After dancing a while, we exited the room and went back to the common room. Rose and Al were waiting for us in there, sitting by the fire. I realized the time which was 11 o'clock, 5 hours after dinner. "Where were you?!" Rose asked desperately. "Looking for the room of requirement. I was showing James it's qualities." He smirked and nodded. Rose let it go and then so did Al after trying to pry things out of us. I laughed a little and James sat down, pulling me into his lap. I rested my head in his lap and then stretched out across the rest of the couch. I was pretty comfortable, especially when Stanley decided to sleep on my stomach. After hurling all over James, of course. He quicky threw his shirt off and then went to take a shower. He threw his shirt in the trash and Rose, Al and I were laughing our heads off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I accidentally, maybe, have turned my brother into a ferret. Oops. . .

In transfiguration a week before the second challenge, I was bored out of my mind. So, being me, I decided to pull a prank. Now this prank would've been funny if I hadn't said the spell wrong and made it permanent for two to three days.

Flashback

"Guys, sh!" Rose and Al were giggling already. "This is going to be perfect!" Rose exclaimed. "It won't work if you two don't shut up!" James said quickly. Both closed their mouths but could not stifle their giggles. James put his hands around their mouths and when Scorpius walked by, I shot the spell at him. Immediately, he was a white ferret. People watched and stared. All four of us were in a laughing heap on the floor. Eventually, James got up and tried the reverse spell. It didn't work. "Cass, did you say the spell correctly?" he asked worriedly. "Yes, why? Is something wrong- oh my god he's still a ferret!" I rushed over to Scorpius and picked him up, holding him close to my face. Rose and Al were on their feet. "Crap, what do we do?" Al asked. "Take him to Professor McGonagall of course." Rose said. I nodded and, holding my brother, walked to the transfiguration teacher's office.

"I just don't understand why you would pull a prank like that, Cassia!" McGonagall yelled at me. "You are so much like your mother, but yet so-" "so what?! So different?! Maybe I should've been a Slytherin then! Maybe Scorpius should have been the Gryffindor! I'm not my mother though! I never knew her until now! All you teachers ever say is how alike I am to her, how I'm the exact copy of her! IM NOT. I'm also my father's child. Not just my mother's." I stormed out of her office and went to check on Scorp who was still a ferret. All of the Slytherins I passed gave me a dirty look and I gave them one right back. I was not in a good mood. Inside the hospital wing, my mother beamed at me and pulled me into a hug. "You had good and fun intentions. The spell just went wrong." She explained. It was more than that and I knew it. I completely blew everything and worst of all, my brother was a ferret for 3 days!

~Flashback Ends~

Now I had to forfeit the second challenge. I was not doing that. No matter what the headmistress said. I slumped through the common room door and sat on the couch. Al walked over to me. "So what's your punishment?" he asked. "I have to forfeit the second challenge." I said glumly. He didn't look surprised. "You won't do that, will you?" he asked simply. "Of course not!" "Thought so..." I gave him a questioning look and then turned back to the fire. James bounded up behind me and covered my eyes with his hands. "Hi James." I said sweetly, smiling. "Aw, how'd you know it was me?" he asked. "I just did." He jumped over the couch and sat next to me. "So what happened with McGonagall?" he asked and I sighed. "She's making me forfeit the second challenge. I won't though. I don't need to. I need to do this. I could... I could finally change the burden of the Malfoy family name!" I exclaimed hopping to my feet. James sat me back down. "Cass, the challenge is tomorrow. How are you going to make it to the challenge?" I sighed. "I have no idea, but I gotta try."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The hidden room

I was locked in the kitchen. Wow. Way to get myself in this situation. How, well you should just read.

I tried to walk freely to the challenge but was not allowed in, eventually, the guards had to lock me in the kitchen. How fun.

~Present time~

I was sitting on the counter when I saw the door that led to my mother's hidden room. I smiled to myself and walked through it and, after saying the password, walked out. I wasn't that stupid.

I heard McGonagall's voice. "Sadly, since she hasn't arrived, Cassia has f-" "I'm right here!" I smiled broadly and walked up to my spot. James and Al grinned at me and I grinned back. McGonagall was smiling. She knew I would do this. It was all part of her test. I stood standing as the rest of them got into running position. I rolled my eyes and then the cannon sounded. All four of them ran off and I yawned and walked slowly. The crowd was silent. I was like a turtle. It wasn't a race. There was no need for me to run, I knew exactly where the room was. I needed to find something and that's what I thought the whole time. I walked silently and slowly, taking my time.

James rushed past me for the 5th time. I rolled my eyes as he stopped short and waited for me. "Why are you walking?" he questioned. "Because i can." He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, lets go!" He tried tugging me but I stood still. "James, pull my shirt again and I will knock you into next week." He immediately backed off. I skipped along happily and made it to the room of requirement without him following. I thought about hiding something, finding something. A door appeared and I slipped through it.

In front of me was an old treasure chest that was wide open. I carefully made my way over and peered into the chest.

There was lots of things. A bound-up scroll, a dagger, a mirror, gold, an old comb, etc. I had to choose one so I eliminated my options. First to go was the mirror, then it was the comb, the gold and then it was the old picture frame. It was between the scroll and the dagger. A weapon or a resource? I sighed as I flung my hand in and picked up the scroll. The chest shut immediately and I had to turn away without looking back.

Al was already at the finish line, waiting for me. He enclosed me in a hug. "What did you take?" he whispered. "A scroll. You?" "The dagger. Violet took the mirror, I'm pretty sure, if she ever got there. James would've taken the picture and Patrick might've taken a gold coin. I think I saw writing on the side but the dagger was more valuable to me." He patted his pocket and I smiled. James came in close fourth after Violet and then Patrick was fifth. I smiled and waved them over, asking what they took. Al was right (not surprising) and then Rose ran over to congratulate us. That was when Patrick asked her to go to the ball with him. She nodded and he was off. When Patrick was out of hearing distance, Rose and I screamed in delight. Everyone looked at us curiously but we were too excited to care. Al was taking a girl named Noel which meant we all had dates. Except for Scorpius who was still a ferret. I laughed to myself and then was carried off to the Gryffindor common room for a party.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Why's there fruit punch on my dress?

Still sleepy, I got up from my bed, changed my clothes and then headed downstairs to the common room. It was still a mess from the party last night but I didn't mind. Sitting on the couch, I remembered that I still needed a dress for the ball and I was not wearing a hand-me-down one. I shivered and walked through the boy's dorms. "Hey James -" "Ahh! Get out! Get out!" one of the boys yelled. I spun around and walked out of the room. "Is it clear yet?" I called. "Yeah, come in." James said. I rolled my eyes and walked in, the other boys eyeing me. I rolled my eyes and flopped on to James' bed. "Can I borrow your cloak?" I asked quietly. James nodded. "Yeah, why'd you need it?" "Rosie and I are going to get dresses for the ball today. We're going to Hogsmeade... Speaking of which, I need to borrow the map too." Al flung the map at me. "Thanks boys!" I kissed both of their cheeks and waved to their friends as I passed. Rose was waiting for me outside the school. "Here, throw this on." Rose threw the cloak of invisibility over herself and I opened the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I spoke quietly. It appeared and I looked for the best entrance to Hogsmeade. "Here's one!" Rose exclaimed and pointed to a spot in the map. Both of us were under the cloak now and walking through the pathway to Hogsmeade. "Do you have your money? We're meeting my mom there so she can help." Rose nodded and we kept walking. Suddenly, I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out whatever was in there. It was my "shell phone." James had given each of us one to keep in touch. I answered it. "Yes, James?" I asked quietly and slightly annoyed. "Don't turn me into the bad guy!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "What'd you do now?" I asked. "Nothing, just wanted to see how the shopping was going." I rolled my eyes again. "Apparently we took the long way but it leads right into the shop, so we're not even there yet." He sighed exasperatedly. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused. "Nothing, I just can't wait till you guys get back!" "Put Al on the phone." I said, sternly. I heard the tossing of the phone into Al's hands. "Keep control of your brother. I don't want him Iris Messaging us or anything while we're changing." "What's Iris Messaging?" he asked. Right. "Nothing, never mind. Just keep him under control." I hear Al nod and throw the phone back to his brother. "When you two get back, I want to see the dresses on both of you!" James exclaimed and I ended the conversation by closing the phone.

(James POV)

I was not going to accept that attitude. Who did she think she was, hanging up on me like that? I let out a frustrated sigh and fell on to the couch. "Did you really have to annoy her like that?" Al asked, clearly mad at me. "Why?" "Because she's got enough on her plate and doesn't need your crap." he said, walking away. I rolled my eyes at him. I was so eager for the two of them to come back. My mother had already sent my dress robes and now Cassia was getting her dress. She would probably choose green. It would match her eyes. I sighed and watched the fire crackle. What seemed like hours later, the girls appeared in the doorway of the common room, smiling brightly. "We're back." Cassia said. I smiled at her and jumped off the couch immediately. "Let me see!" I exclaimed. Al came over and sat down. "They might be a while for changing back into their dresses, you might want to sit." he said, so I sat next to him.

(Cassia's POV)

Rose and I changed into our dresses. Hers was a flowy one, a bright red one. Mine was more of a ball gown, the color of the grass. It really was beautiful green and it matched my eyes. At the shop, it was between a red dress and the one I bought, being me, I thought the green looked more like my color. We walked back into the common room at the same time. "You two look beautiful" Al exclaimed. "Gorgeous."James said, standing up. I blushed a rosey-pink color an James brushed his thumb along my cheek. "You look stunning." he whispered. "Thank you." I said. He smiled at me and unzipped the back of my dress for me. I smile back at him as I went to go change back into my clothes.

**The Next Day**

I was sitting in front of the fire reading up on my Herbology project when Rose screamed. I threw the book down, annoyed, but rushed upstairs. "What happened?" I asked, entering the dorm room. "Someone sabotaged your dress!" She said, pointing at the dress on my bed. I was furious and heartbroken. Somebody didn't want me to go to the ball. Or to the ball with a specific person. I was going through names in my head when someone laughed. "You can't go to the ball wearing that." The girl snorted. It was a girl who was somewhat chubby but looked pretty nice. "Veronica Dursley," Rose spat. "What did you do to Cassia's dress?" "Oh, I did nothing to it. I just got up here." She said innocently. "Wait wait wait wait wait. Your last name is "Dursley?"" I asked her and she nodded. I mentally facepalmed myself. "You guys must have a horrible Thanksgiving dinner." I groaned. Both girls looked at me curiously. "Why?" They asked at the same time. "Because, Veronica, your father, Dudley, is James and Albus's father Harry's, cousin which makes you and Rose third-cousins." I explained. Both girls stared at me in shock and then shared a look. "Oh my god... I can believe I ever had a crush on my cousin. Ew! How did I not know this?!" Veronica exclaimed. "Probably because when both of your parents were younger, they had different opinions about Harry until Harry saved the world and both of them thought he was a hero but never spoke of him because your father treated him badly as a child and your mom didn't exactly have a great past with him either." I said, rolling my eyes. "Look, Cassia. I'm really sorry about your dress. But it was that Daisy girl... The one who got into Gryffindor even though her twin sister got into Slytherin. You know, the one who's mother is Pansy Parkinson. Yeah, her." I was shocked. Daisy is two years above us. Why did she ruin my dress? Because I avoided all of the boys ever since James asked me to be his date to the ball?... I returned my attention to the dress. "Rose, I need a stain removing spell." Rose flipped through a book. "Try this one," she said, placing the book in front of me. I read the spell. "Removo gainaday!" I pointed my wand at the stain and it immediately disappeared. I smiled to myself and put the dress away. I walked confidently past Rose and Veronica, down to the Great Hall. There was something I needed to do, to remind Daisy that her stunt would not bother me and that she would never have the chance to date James. Ever. I pushed open the doors with such ferocity that they slammed closed. Nobody cared though. That is, until I went straight for James who was sitting with Daisy and Patrick. "Cass, come join u-" he stopped mid sentence as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. "I'm not staying, but I've got to say something to Daisy," I said after pulling away. James sat in shock and so did Patrick. "Daisy, good job on messing up my dress, but let me tell you this. Try to strike me again and I swear to you, it'll be like you ran into an angry bull. A _very_ angry bull." I walked away and the whole hall was in silence. Al walked up, joining me. "What did you do that for?" he asked. "Daisy purposely spilled fruit punch on my dress and stained it because she didn't want James to go with me to the dance. She thought that if I couldn't go, that James would accept her as his date." I sighed and Al pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry, I know James. He wouldn't drop _you_, of all people, even for a gazillion galleons." "Good. Oh, I should tell you, he messed with your dress robes. I can fix them for you, if you'd like." He nodded and we walked back to the common room. On Al's bed was the laced-up robes. I laughed at the sight of them but quickly fixed them. "Cassia, you're a genius." It looked like he was pulling me into a hug. But he didn't. He kissed me. I pulled away quickly and then ran for Rose's advice. "ROSE!" I yelled and she came running into the dorm room. "What's up?" she asked. "My life's a freaking mess." I groaned falling on my back on my bed . "Did Al do something?" she asked curiously. "He messed with my head." She sat next to me. "Go ahead. Spill it." She said, so I did. I told her the whole story up until then.

"Wow. Who knew my cousins were such heartbreakers." She said. "I did! They get it from their dad." I groaned. She laughed slightly. "It's not funny!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

"Cassia, James wants to see you." Veronica said. I got up. "Thanks Veronica. Can I call you "V?" Veronica sounds like a mouthful." She nodded. "Okie dokie." I walked to the common room. "What do you want James?" I asked. "My-my parents are M.I.A." He choked out. I was not on military terms, but I knew what M.I.A. meant. Missing In Action. I sat down next to him and put my arm around him, pulling him into a hug. He was crying. What was he going to do? Lily was probably being comforted by Rose. I almost let out a sob. "You poor thing." I whispered. He cried into my shoulder. "I-I don't know what to do. They're missing and I can't do anything." He choked out. I comforted him. "James, I'm sure there are plenty of people looking for them. Please...please don't cry, James." I whispered. The common room was silent then murmurs started going around. "James Potter? Crying?" He would be the talk of the school. Great. I rolled my eyes but kept comforting him. James sobbed into my shoulder, harder now. I stood him up and took him into the boys dorm room. He collapsed on the bed and I sat next to him. Did Al know about this? That's when Al came in, tears slipping from his eyes. "James..." He choked out and James nodded. Both of them were crying on my shoulders now and I hugged them tightly. "You poor babies..." I said, the words just slipping out. "Babies? Is that what you think of us?" James said, standing up abruptly and wiping his eyes. "No, no it's-" "no need to explain Cassia. I get it. You think we're children. Okay. Fine." He said storming into the bathroom. "James! No! It's a figure of speech!" I yelled. Al shook his head. "He'll cool down in a minute." I hugged Al tightly. He really needed it. "Al, I promise you. Everything will turn out fine." He smiled at me, hugged me again and then left the dorm room. I sat on James' bed, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

James stumbled out of the bathroom and into my lap. "I'm sorry, Cass. I was just mad at my parents and took it out on you." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "It's okay, no worries." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Go check on your sister and I'll wait in here." He nodded and went to go check on Lily.

I sat quietly on his bed, waiting for him to return. Eventually, he did. I snuggled up to him. "Tomorrow we get to work on the third challenge!" He groaned and I smirked. "I know, you dimwit. Now stop moving so I can fix your hair." He stopped trying to be comfortable and let me fix his hair which was falling into his eyes. He smiled down at me and our noses touched. I was smiling and so was he. That was when he decided to take the chance to tickle me. I ran down the stairs to the common room laughing and looking behind me constantly to see where he was. He was chasing me around the room and tackled me on to the couch. He smirked down at me and I rolled out from under him and ran out to the courtyards. It was cold but I didn't care. He chased after me, laughing and throwing his head back. I stopped suddenly and made an "ew" face and James accidentally ran into me, knocking me over. "Did you see that?" I whispered. He nodded. "That was Patrick, but who's the girl he's snogging?" He asked. My eyes widened. He didn't know? How did he not know it was Rose?! I rolled my eyes. "Your cousin, you idiot." I muttered. He was shocked, that was clear. "Rosie?" He choked out. Rose pulled away from Patrick at the sound of her name. "Yes James?" she asked, looking down at us. Patrick was smirking intensely And I rolled my eyes at him. James got off of me and helped me up and I brushed myself off. "Nothing, nothing. Just..." "Hi! Bye!" I cut in pulling him away. "Don't ruin this for her, okay?" I said more than asked and he nodded. "Fine. C'mon. Lets go." He said, giving me a piggy-back ride. "Geez, Cass. Did you eat a boulder instead of a potato this morning?" I rolled my eyes. "No, James. I didn't. Watch out!" I yelled. He almost walked into a pole and it would've been funny if I wasn't on his back. He steered to the right and we tipped over. He was still clutching my legs as we laughed, on the snow-covered ground. We were lying side-by-side on our stomachs when I started to shiver. "You cold? Here." He took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. I smiled at him. "Thank you, but won't you get cold?" I loved the smell of his jacket because it smelled like him. It made me feel all tingly inside. He smiled back at me. "No, don't worry about it. C'mon, lets go back inside." He stood up and then helped me up, not letting go of my hand. We walked back inside together but took a moment to look at the stars. "They're beautiful." I whispered. I had never really seen all of the stars before. Only the occasional few that peeked out and were able to be seen despite all of the city lights and stuff in the air. "Just like you." James squeezed my hand and looked me in the eyes. Was he going to pull something? I shook the thought off and stood up on my tipy-toes and kissed his lips lightly. "Best. Night. Ever." He whispered between breaths. I giggled and then we went inside. Everyone watched us from the corners of their eyes. "James, why is everyone staring?" " Word gets around quick at Hogwarts, Cass. Don't you know that yet?" He asked, looking down at me with a smile on his face. All I could do was laugh. "I know." We walked to the common room and everyone watched us in there too. "CASSIA. JAMES. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" V yelled. "Outside, why?" I asked, very confused. "You mean you don't know?!" Rose exclaimed. We both shook our heads. "All we got was stares from everybody. We thought it was... never mind. What happened?" I asked quickly. "Al and Scorpius got into a duel. They're both knocked out in the hospital wing." V said. "Since when did Scorpius stop being a ferret?" I asked, not paying complete attention to what V had said. Everybody stared at me, dumb-shocked and then James dragged me to the hospital wing. I pressed my heels to the floor and all the way down the hallways. "No! James! I. Don't. Want. To. Go. In. There!" I yelled. People watched us (again) as I almost fell backwards. James was laughing. "C'mon Cass. It can't be that bad." He was dead wrong.

Inside the Hospital Wing, both boys couldn't be more beaten up. "Bloody hell. What spells did you two use?!" I yelled. Albus and Scorpius looked horrible! Bruises and cuts everywhere. Al had a broken nose and Scorpius had a broken wrist. "They didn't. Once they dropped their wands, it was physical combat the rest of the way." Madame Pomfrey said. "Thank you so much Madame Pomfrey." I said and she smiled at me before walking away. "You are really good with people, Cass." James said, clutching my hand as he looked at his brother. I looked down at Al and could not respond. Scorpius had done this? I looked at Scorpius. Why? What had happened that they had done this to each other? Scorpius started to stir awake. "You bloody idiot!" I whispered, kneeling at his bedside. James was standing over me. Scorpius smirked. "I won. For you." He whispered before he fell asleep again. I was shocked. "Won? Won what? And why for me?" I looked up at James and he shrugged. I turned and faced Al in his bed, still on my knees. I moved his hair so it was out of his face. "Cassie...I'm sorry. I-I didn't-didn't win..." Al croaked out. "Win what and why over me?!" I practically yelled. James put his hand on my shoulder. "Cass, calm down." "Win the fight...for you to get-to get." That's when Al slumped out and fell asleep on me. I would have to wait until one of them was better to get full details. But instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower with James to get some sleep, I stayed there the whole night, but no information came out of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dance Lessons with my mother

It was awkward, sitting on the bleachers in the great hall, my mother teaching Gryffindor house to dance. Just awkward. "All right. Gryffindor house has been known to be the best dancers at this ball since the beginning of Hogwarts. I will not let you all mess this up. Now, I will need a volunteer." She looked around the room and nobody raised their hand.

"Ah, James Potter. How about you?" Rose and I bursted out laughing as James went pale.

"W-what?" He stammered out, walking up to my mother. I took a quick picture of how awkward it looked. Somebody whistled.

"Yeah James!" My mother was only laughing.

"Alright, James. Put your hand on my waist..." "What?" He looked bewildered.

"Oh, James, just do it!" V yelled from next to me. "Yeah, c'mon James!" I yelled. He gave me a glare and I smiled back.

Rolling his eyes, James put his hand on my mother's waist. "Now just like this. One two three, one two three, one two three..." my mom's voice trailed off and she stepped back.

"Very good James. You can sit now. Oh, I've got a story for all of you, it's quite funny, actually. Rose an Hugo, it's about your father, Ron Weasley. It was in my 4th year and Professor McGonagall was teaching the house how to dance. Hermione Granger and I were sitting together on the girls side and Ron and Harry Potter on the boys side. McGonagall gave a speech and then asked for a volunteer. She picked on Ron to help and it was the funniest thing. He acted just like James did, right now, completely shocked and frightened maybe. I still tease him about it to this day, actually. Rose, you might want to write a letter to your father about it." She was laughing now and so was the whole house.

"I remember that Harry had told Gred and Forge, er excuse me, Fred and George Weasley to never let him forget that moment. I honestly think it was too precious to forget. Alright, enough with stories, time to practice. Boys and girls pair up!" James made his way over to me and bowed, holding out his hand. I curtsied and took hold of his hand. Together, we started the dance practice, being the first ones to actually dance. It was quite ironic if I thought about it clearly, but of course I didn't so that's okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Family History

In Muggle Studies, we were given a project to research our family history and create a family tree, so I was stuck in the library.

I didn't have to do much except research my great-grandparents and then make a family tree. It wasn't that hard. I wrote down my great aunt and uncles as well on my dad's side and finished that and then it was my mom's side I had to research. That would be hard if I didn't know who my grandmother was. Oh well. I finished the family tree but felt like I was forgetting something.

My mind was too crowded with fantasies about the ball. I was smiling dreamily as I walked onto the Quidditch field, right into try-outs.

"Malfoy! Thought you might try to join the team?" The captain of Gryffindor's team yelled at me. I threw my books down. "Since I'm here, why not?" I used the spell, "Accio object" and my broom, a Lightstreaker (the fastest broom yet), flew into my hand.

"Impressive, but how are you on the field?" I shrugged. "Pretty good, I would guess." I'm guessing the captain is Fred, George's son because I saw bits of red hair sticking out from under his helmet. He was a beater. "What position's open?" I asked. "Seeker and one Chaser."

I smiled. I had practiced with Scorpius, James, Al, Lily, Hugo and Rose every summer since the beginning of my years at Hogwarts as the spot of Chaser. I was going to rock the field.

I climbed onto my broom and took off as the whistle blew. I was in possession of the ball and threw it into the post, scoring each time. I landed after about 20 shots and James ran over to me. "Well done, Cass. Now, how about we ditch this and go someplace I want to show you."

He was charming, I could give him that, but I had to go get my book.

"How about, you come with me to get my book and put my broom away and _then_ we go to that place you want to show me." I said. "Okay, have it your way."

I smiled at him and we walked back to Gryffindor Tower and put my broom away and then went back to the library to where I had left my book. But it was gone. I searched for it and searched for it but it wasn't there.

"Cass, what's wrong, you look frantic." James asked, grabbing my shoulder.

"My family-tree book...it's missing. Someone stole it. I was told it could help me with the last clue!"

I was completely freaking out now. That was not a library book, it was a family book. Passed down from generation to generation.

"Maybe you put it with your things, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find it." He tried to reassure me, but it didn't work so well. "Where was it that you wanted to take me?" I asked, slumping my shoulders.

"Just follow me and keep your eyes closed." He took my hand and led me up a million stairs and what felt like around the whole castle.

He let go of my hand once we stopped moving. "Okay, open." We were on the top of the astronomy tower as it started to get dark. The sunset was beautiful. "James...this-this is...amazing!" He smiled brightly. "I'm glad you like it!"

The stars were visible now and I laid down on the ground, my hands behind my head and looked up at them. I sighed happily looking for constellations. James laid down next to me, putting his arm underneath my head. I looked over at him and he looked over at me. I gave him a small smile and moved closer to him, returning my attention back to the sky. "Cass, what are we?" he asked. I knew he was talking about our relationship.

"I-I have no idea, James. I-I think..." I stopped at that. I didn't know what I thought. The Yule Ball would just have to go perfectly and then I would have to see. "How about we wait after the ball to see?" he asked an I nodded. "Sounds great." He pulled a blanket out of nowhere and spread it out across both of us. "We can stay up here all night if you want." he whispered. I smiled, half-asleep and nodded. "That would be great." I said sleepily, turning and laying my head on his chest and bringing my knees close to my stomach.

He was shocked at first and then rested his hand on my back. When he thought I couldn't hear him, he whispered "I love you, Cassia. I always will." and then fell asleep. I was shocked. Did I feel the same way? Of course I did. I got butterflies in my stomach every time he called my name, picked me up, made me laugh. Just being with him sent a chill down my spine and made me get a little jumpy. I smiled and whispered, "I love you too, James." and fell asleep.


End file.
